


Happy Everything

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Straight up fluff, Wedding, table carvings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: "Welcome home." Dean whispered as he pulled Cas in for their most memorable kiss yet. "Happy birthday. Happy anniversary. Happy wedding day. Happy everything, Cas Winchester."





	Happy Everything

**Author's Note:**

> The very last line IS a Harry Potter reference, so all credit to J.K. Rowling there!!

Swaying and soft touches were the only things that Cas could really comprehend as he stood in the middle of the War Room which had been cleared earlier in the day. He could hear the muted voices of the small group of people surrounding him, the people he loved most, as they watched the center of the floor, and the quiet music coming from the record player in the corner. His only focus was on the pair of sparkling green eyes staring back at him, dimming the rest of the world compared to their brightness.

Dean and Cas held onto each other, already having given up on any attempt at formal dancing. Instead, they swayed to the rhythym of the slow Zeppelin song in the background. Dean had already loosened his tie, letting it dangle around his neck. He smiled at Cas with a crooked grin so wide that it lit up the room. He didn't think either of them had been happier. 

As the music faded to a close, Dean pulled Cas close, resting one hand on his back and the other on the back of his neck. They kissed passionately before Dean said, "I love you, Castiel." 

"I love you, Dean." 

***

The entire day had been a blur to Cas, leading to the best moment, the one they were having now. He hardly remembered the speech the preacher gave as they held hands in the front of the chapel, only the sweet kiss that came after it. The nerves he had had before he walked down the aisle had dissapated, leaving a feeling that he could only describe as right. Only good was to come. 

Dean had proposed in February. He let Cas plan out the entire ceremony, deciding that nothing was going to be over the top. They could wear their fed suits and spent a couple hundred dollars on a preacher and some flowers. They invited only the closest of their friends. Sam, of course, and Mary, Eileen, Garth, Claire, Jody, Alex, Donna, and even Rowena and Crowley. It was small; nevertheless, it was beautiful. 

***

As their friends slowly left for home, the bunker was narrowed down to Dean, Cas and Sam. The three of them sat around the library table, stripped of their jackets and ties with huge slices of leftover wedding pie in front of them. Dean and Cas were close, never letting themselves not be touching. 

"Where'd you decide on the honeymoon?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair with a smile. 

"Decided we're going to stay here," Dean said contently through a mouthfull of pie. "Have some relaxation time that's not in a Motel 6." 

"Great. Looks like I'm going to Jody's for the week." Sam joked. "Have fun with your home time. Don't stay up to late. I'm turning in for the night." He winked, hugging his brother and new brother-in-law. 

The pair sat in silence for a moment, and Dean noticed the markings on the table. 

"I remember the night me and Sammy did that," Dean smiled, gesturing to the carvings with his free hand. "Finally felt like we were home, ya know?" 

Cas smiled, nodding as he studied Dean's face. He watched as his husband leaned forward and pulled out the switchblade hidden under the table, clicking it open and handing it to Cas. 

"I think it's only right if you leave your mark. I know you've left it on me." Dean said, still shy after everything. 

Cas grinned a smile that was brighter than the sun, blushing ever so slightly. 

"Thank you." he said as tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

Dean watched him carve into the table with deft precision, leaving a neat C.W. right by Dean's initials, right where they belonged.

"Welcome home." Dean whispered as he pulled Cas in for their most memorable kiss yet. "Happy birthday. Happy anniversary. Happy wedding day. Happy everything, Cas Winchester."

And it was. It was a happy everything. For it was September 18, and all was well.


End file.
